Soluço
by doodsduck
Summary: "-Olha, o caso é grave, senhorita Evans – Ele me disse e eu gelei. Ah meu Merlin, eu sempre soube que alguma tragédia ia acontecer comigo. Só não sabia que ia ser tão cedo."


Soluço

_Ai meu Merlin._

-Olha, o caso é grave, senhorita Evans – Ele me disse e eu gelei. Ah meu Merlin, eu sempre soube que alguma tragédia ia acontecer comigo.

Só não sabia que ia ser tão cedo.

-Mas – ic – o senhor não – ic – pode me dar – ic- algum – ic- remédio –ic- pra sarar rápido? – Eu perguntei preocupada enquanto ele fitava. Ele estava com cara de _fataliti._

_Ah, Merlin, por que eu? _

Já não bastava ser ruiva e o alvo do Potter, não?

-O único remédio conhecido para isso, senhorita Evans, é sangue puro. Esse é um quadro muito comum em alunos nascidos trouxas, é como uma _alergia _a magia que corre em seu sangue. – Ele disse folheando um livro sobre doenças mágicas, pelo jeito muito antigo. – Mas não é qualquer sangue puro. Por isso, você deve começar seu tratamento pelo toque.

-E-ic- no que consis – ic - te esse – ic - tratamento, ic- senhor? – Perguntei temerosa. Temerosa não, literalmente congelada de medo.

-_O toque_, senhorita Evans, é uma identificação fácil, porém complicada, ao mesmo tempo, do sangue que lhe proverá a cura. – Ele afastou o livro dele mesmo e aproximou-o de mim, para que eu pegasse e lesse. - A senhorita deverá tocar as pessoas que convivem com você. Vai perceber que uma delas com certeza faz o seu soluço parar. – Eu fechei os olhos com força.

-C-como – ic - assim? – ic - Solu – ic - ço mágic – ic- o se cu- ic - ra _tocando os outros?_ – Perguntei encabulada e estupefata, tomando muito fôlego e me controlando muito pra dizer as últimas palavras de modo inteligível.

_Merlin deve ser um sádico. _

_Só pode. _

-Não, isso é só a primeira parte, senhorita Evans – Ele cruzou os dedos sobre a mesa de madeira. – Deverá tocar alguém _próximo _à senhorita, com quem a senhorita convive. – O velh-medibruxo dizia placidamente, como se o meu mundo não estivesse caindo.

-P-pode – ic - ser q- - ic – qualquer- ic - um? – Perguntei de novo, bobamente. Ah, claro, porque é fácil digerir isso.

-Não exatamente. Mas a senhorita só vai descobrir quando tocá-lo, seu soluço deve parar imediatamente, e voltará quando a pessoa parar de tocá-la. – Ele explicou calmamente. Ok, ok. Peguei fôlego e me acalmei para controlar os soluços.

-Mas se quando a pessoa pára de me tocar o soluço volta, - ic - então como eu _resolvo_- ic_ - __definitivamente_ esse – ic - _problema?_ – Indaguei alarmada. Porque se eu tiver que ficar tocando, sei lá, o _Petgrew_ o tempo todo, eu não vou gostar nada nada. _Melhor ficar com soluço pro resto da vida._

-É simples, só precisa ingerir uma gota de sangue da pessoa que a faz parar de ter soluços. É o suficiente para deixá-la sem soluços por vários anos, como um _imunizador – _Entendi que se ele fosse trouxa, diria vacina. Mas enfim.

É, eu podia viver com isso. Uma gota de sangue. Podia pingar no suco, não ia sentir nada. É meio nojento, mas enfim, melhor que ficar com ic-soluços.

-T-tu – ic – do bem – ic – doutor – ic- o brig – ic – gada – Disse me levantando da cadeira e oferecendo a minha mão, apertando a dele. Madame Pomfrey me esperava no lado de fora do consultório e me acompanhou para fora do hospital para aparatarmos em Hogsmeade e irmos para Hogwarts logo.

Ele me perguntou sobre a cura, também alarmada, já que nenhum de seus remédios funcionara, e se aliviou quando descobriu que era assim simples. Então ela mesma me tocou, para ter certa que não era ela a cura – mas nada aconteceu. Então sorriu-me e me encaminhou para Hogwarts.

As meninas me esperavam no salão comunal, preocupadas.

-E aí Lily, o que é esse seu soluço? – Marlene perguntou, largando o livro que lia e colocando os pés no chão, sentada na poltrona vermelha preferida dela.

-A – ic – lergia a – ic – magia – Falei me jogando no sofá, querendo dormir. Muito.

-Ah, eu já vi isso, uma menina do primeiro ano estava com isso. Só dá em nascidos trouxas, não é? – Emmeline perguntou e eu assenti com a cabeça.

-E como que cura isso? – Marlene perguntou, cara de sono.

- Ela tem que beber sangue puro – Emmeline disse sorridente e o queixo de Marlene caiu.

-C-como assim? M-muito sangue? T-tipo vampiro? – Ela perguntou se protegendo com o livro, se esquivando de mim, me fazendo rir por entre os soluços, mas não sem deixar de notar a marca vermelha na clavícula dela.

-Não, somente uma gota serve. E não é de qualquer sangue puro, é de um específico, cujo toque a faz parar temporariamente de ter soluços – Emmy terminou a explicação enquanto eu levantava do sofá e avançava para Marlene, afastando a blusa dela de sua clavícula. Ela ainda estremecia de medo enquanto eu desenhava no ar com a varinha brilhando, escrevendo um nome no ar somente para provocá-la.

_Sirius._

Ela sorriu com um só lado da boca, do jeito que ele faz.

-Foi ele sim, e daí? Você vai ter que tomar o sangue de alguém, e pelo jeito não é o meu – Ela disse notando que os meus soluços não pararam ao tocá-la, pegando o livro de volta. Eu me joguei no sofá de novo, sentindo Emmeline tocar a minha panturrilha, porém, sem nada acontecer.

Do jeito que Merlin é sádico comigo, com certeza a pessoa que eu tenho que tocar deve ser Petgrew. Ou pior, Black.

_Ou pior. Potter._

Vi ele entrando pela porta do salão comunal daquele jeito de sempre, fazendo cena. Potter viu Marlene e abriu um sorrisão, sendo seguido por Black, Remus e Petgrew. Eles se sentaram no chão em volta de mim, Marlene e Emmeline já que estávamos nos assentos disponíveis naquele canto.

-E aí, o que fizeram hoje? – Potter perguntou com aquela cara de Xuxa no programa de sábado de manhã, sabe? Como se o mundo fosse perfeito e nada pudesse abalar isso. Marlene abaixou o livro, sorrindo ainda daquele jeito ladino-Sirius de sorrir.

- Esperamos Lily – Ela disse, deixando os garotos confusos.

-Ela foi no médico. Está com soluço mágico. – Ante a cara de indagação dos garotos, continuou sua explicação. – Alergia à magia.

-E como cura isso? – Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha em direção à Marlene, mostrando à ela que ela perguntara a mesma coisa que ela. _Com as mesmas palavras._ Ela sorriu e deu de ombros.

-Bebendo sangue puro – Disse com desdém, voltando a abrir o livro em seu colo.

Sirius ficou branco.

-C-como as-assim? – Ele se esquivou de mim e eu gargalhei, ainda soluçando.

Potter olhou para mim com aquela cara de bobalhão e Remus riu baixinho, se manifestando.

-É só uma gota, Sirius. É uma doença com cura simples, ela não vai virar _vampira_ ou algo assim – Remus disse arqueando uma sobrancelha maliciosamente, fazendo Sirius bufar.

-Tem alguma coisa que você _não saiba?_ – Sirius perguntou a Remus e ele mostrou a língua para o outro, rindo em seguida.

-É gota de sangue de qualquer um? – Potter perguntou sereno, finalmente sem o sorriso no rosto. Parecia genuinamente interessado.

Eu me esgueirei e toquei o antebraço de Petgrew com a ponta dos dedos. Suspirei aliviada quando solucei de novo, sob o olhar de estranhamento dele. Afastei-me dele rapidamente, voltando a tomar o meu lugar no sofá.

-Não, é de alguém específico – Emmeline disse, continuando a conversa enquanto eu me afastava.

-Descobre tocando a pessoa. Quem conseguir fazer o soluço da Lily temporariamente parar, é o sortudo – Marlene disse e sorriu.

-Aí vai o teste – Emmeline, que eu não tinha visto que tinha contornado o sofá onde eu tava deitada, me empurrou, me jogando em cima de Remus, Sirius e James, que estavam sentados um ao lado do outro no chão.

Adivinhem?

-O soluço parou – Potter disse o óbvio, me ajudando a levantar dali, assim como os outros meninos.

Quando eu estava devidamente sentada no sofá – e soluçando novamente, _claro_ – todos ainda me fitavam.

-Então, qual dos três será? – Emmy perguntou, estática. Eu solucei, bufando.

-Toquem-na no pulso, um por um, para descobrirem – Marlene os instruiu e eles, hesitantes, assentiram.

Remus me tocou primeiro, no pulso. A mão dele é fina, tem dedos longos e esguios. Estava ligeiramente morna e suada.

_E não causou reação alguma._

Ele sorriu amarelo para mim enquanto Sirius se aproximava. A mão dele era grossa, calejada e ligeiramente mais seca que a de Remus. E era _quente, _por Merlin, com todos aqueles dedos curtos e grossos, agora eu sei porque a Marlene gosta _tanto_ dele.

_Mas a mão dele também não me causou nada._

_Ah não._

Olhei para Potter, que me olhava com a mesma cara de pavor que eu o olhava.

-Bingo, James, dê uma gota de sangue pra ela e pronto, fim de papo – Marlene decidiu, fechando o livro e olhando para nós dois.

Por que ele tá com essa cara de pavor, hein?

-Ah não – Sirius disse, ele e Remus olhando para Potter como se soubessem o que tava acontecendo. Eu e as meninas já estávamos com cara de interrogação quando Potter exclamou em alto e bom tom.

-O meu sangue, não!

###

-Mas o que – ic - há de er –ic - rado com – ic - esse gar – ic - oto? Ele – ic – não – ic pode – ic - pens – ic - ar em tir – ic- ar o san – ic - gue de –ic - le que – ic - dá – ic - piti - ic - assim? – Perguntei para Sirius, na frente da porta da enfermaria, onde tínhamos deixado James duro e trêmulo sobre uma maca.

Sirius coçou a nuca.

-É sim. Ele não tem medo de se machucar e nem nada assim, faz quadribol tranquilamente e tudo. Ele tem é... – Susupirou – Uma fobia de _ceder_ o próprio sangue, por vontade própria, sabe? – Ele terminou a explanação com um sorriso _daqueles, _me fazendo rir.

-Você vai ter que arrumar outro jeito de tirar sangue dele, Lily – Marlene disse de braços cruzados, o olhar de Sirius passando pelo roupão dela como se soubesse que ela só veste um baby doll de seda branco por baixo.

Raw.

Com aquele olhar do Sirius eu tive um estalo e sorri levemente, fazendo Marlene me sorri de volta do mesmo jeito, com malícia.

-No que está pensando, Lily? – Ela perguntou, mas eu não respondi.

Eu não o forçaria a dar uma gota de sangue para mim. Era invasão demais, eu não gostaria que fizessem comigo e não me permitiria fazer com ele. Mas, bem, eu já tinha visto marcas em Marlene e em Sirius que sugeriam que _era possível_ fazê-lo perder sangue sem que ele percebesse.

E sem agredir a fobia dele.

Um pouquinho de poção de esquecimento e estaria tudo bem.

###

Entrei na enfermaria pé ante pé, prendendo a respiração para não soluçar. Fechei os biombos em volta da maca de Potter e lancei um feitiço abafador de som na enfermaria, e também um de imperturbabilidade.

Me sentei na beirada da cama de Potter e passei as costas da mão no rosto dele, querendo acordá-lo. Eu usava o baby doll de Marlene – ela ficara só de roupão, _facilitando_ o trabalho de Sirius que eu sei que ele faria no próximo armário de vassouras que ele e Marlene achassem no corredor.

Potter abriu os olhos devagarzinho – estava cansado com todo o nervosismo que passara. Consigo entender fobia. Logo ele se esquivou de mim, ficando trêmulo de novo, achando que eu iria roubar o sangue dele assim.

_Já que Merlin me ferrou, vou entrar na onda._

-L-Lily? – Ele perguntou e eu fiz 'shh', acalmando-o com carícias no rosto. Soltei-o em seguida. Ele logo relaxou, ainda desconfortável ali.

-Está – ic – confort – ic – ável aí? – Perguntei, rindo com ele por causa dos meus soluços. Afofei o travesseiro dele com as mãos, ficando com o rosto próximo ao dele, que ainda estava assustado.

O meu nariz sobre o dele, roçando-se, e eu senti a respiração dele ficar pesada. Eu duvidava do amor dele, mas do desejo dele, não mais. A minha respiração acompanhou a dele, não sei exatamente o porquê.

Passei a mão pelo peito dele levemente e ele respirou fundo. Fechei os olhos e o beijei profundamente, segurando os cabelos dele com a mão.

Potter correspondeu – e muito bem, tenho que admitir – imediatamente. As mãos dele foram para a minha cintura e para os meus cabelos, invertendo as nossas posições habilmente. Imaginei se ele já tinha feito isso ali.

Ladinamente eu mordi o lábio inferior dele com força, como se estivesse inebriada pela paixão, tirando sentindo um gosto leve de sangue, indicando que eu fizera uma feridinha de nada, porém, o suficiente para curar o meu soluço. Não estava inebriada por paixão nenhuma, mas que eu gostei de fazer isso, eu gostei.

Não contem ao Potter.

Ele continuou me beijando e eu fui parando gradativamente, indicando que queria parar. Ele sorriu amarelo para mim e me soltou – ao menos era respeitoso – e me deixou sair dali, me ajeitando enquanto ele voltava a se deitar direito na maca.

Sorri levemente limpando o cantinho dos meus lábios. As meninas tinham razão, ele não é de todo o mal_ quando está de boca fechada._

-Você é ladina... – Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos, lambendo os lábios ensangüentados.

-Ficou com medo? – Perguntei sincera, desamassando o baby doll. Ele fez que não com a cabeça. – Ótimo, agora feche os olhos – Ele o fez, sorrindo, e eu o fiz abrir a boca, jogando poção do esquecimento misturada com poção do sono na boca dele.

Saí correndo dali, antes que ele reagisse.

Fui para a cama e, _graças a Merlin_, e dormi feito um bebê.

_Sem soluço._

###

- Ei, bom dia, meu lírio – Senti uma mão pousar possessivamente na minha cintura, sobre o osso da bacia, e um corpo grande encostar ao lado do meu. Potter beijou o meu rosto como se eu fosse dele e olhou para o resto do pessoal no Salão Principal.

Eu o olhei com estranheza.

-Potter? – Perguntei sem entender nada. A poção do esquecimento não tinha feito efeito, era isso? Ah Merlin, piadinhas comigo de novo não...

De algum jeito, eu estava gostando do calor da mão dele sobre a minha pele. Parece que o _amasso com segundas intenções _que tive com ele não foi o suficiente para aplacar os meus hormônios. Inferno.

-_Eu reconheço o cheiro de poção do esquecimento, Lily - _Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido de modo cínico, me fazendo arrepiar. – _Mas foi uma boa jogada _– Piscou para mim e sorriu.

Eu corei imensamente com aquilo, colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha.

Potter, com mão firme, me guiou para fora do Salão Principal. Não me desviei para não fazer escândalo – e para ver onde esses arrepios podiam chegar.

- Sabe o que é – Ele disse e me jogou contra a parede, mordendo a minha mandíbula enquanto passava a mão pela minha cintura de um jeito que me fez suspirar – Eu quero ter certeza de que o seu soluço vai passar para sempre – Mordeu o meu pescoço e me beijou profundamente, me fazendo gemer.

Eu sorri levemente quando nos separamos.

- Está me oferecendo sangue? – Perguntei sorrindo levemente, arqueando uma sobrancelha em malícia. Ele mordeu o meu lábio inferior em resposta.

- Te ofereço tudo que quiser tomar, garota. Sangue, pele, alma, mente, órgãos, coração – Ele disse enquanto me beijava, beijos curtos no rosto e no pescoço.

-Tudo meu? – Algo em meu interior se regozijou, mas algo como soluço... repentino, mas vinha em ondas. Ele era um cara legal... ou eu estava ficando tão besta quanto ele.

-Tudo – Ele parou de me beijar e me fitou intensamente. Eu gargalhei e virei de costas, indo entrar no Salão Principal.

-Quem sabe se eu tiver soluço de novo, eu aceite a sua proposta – Disse olhando por cima do meu ombro, ele olhando como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Quase ri com a visão.

-Sério? – A empolgação era visível.

-Sério – Respondi serena.

Virei o rosto para frente e dei três passos, entrando no Salão Principal, onde minhas amigas me esperavam para o café da manhã.

- IC! – Tampei a boca com ambas as mãos, espantada.

As garotas e os Marotos sorriram e eu senti um calor irradiando pelas minhas costas. Voltei-me para Potter, que me enlaçou pela cintura com as mãos.

-Mais remédio? – Ele perguntou, enquanto eu assanhava os cabelos dele.

Eu dei de ombros e solucei em resposta.

_Obrigada, Merlin._

_#####_

Uma fanfic pequena, pulei muitas partes, eu sei, e com pouco sense. Perdão gente, a idéia era ótima, a inspiração não, mas não consigo refazer. Beijos e até a próxima ;**


End file.
